


MuseGnome is the Best

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Test Post for MuseGnome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: What more can I say about Muse? She's the best and I am so GLAD to be her writing partner for even one story.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	MuseGnome is the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musegnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegnome/gifts).




End file.
